Has Rod gone Nuts? no pun intended
by yayne
Summary: Avenue Q Nicky comes home to hear Rod rambling to himself about 'Little Lotte' 'Measuring a Year' and 'Moonlight'. thinking he has gone insane, Nicky video tapes the whole scene for an evil plan of his. Rod/Nicky friendship.


(A/N I just came up with this one day when I thought of how Rod would react if someone asked him if he was a Broadway fan. This is what my messed up mind came up with)

Disclaimer: I AM THE ILLEGINIMATE DAUGHTER OF ROBERT LOPEZ AND JEFF MARX SO I AM THE NEXT OF KIN FOR THE RIGHTS!! J/k I own nothing, but I do hope to get the original Rod and Nicky puppets…

(A/N again, this is my first time writing an Avenue Q fan fiction so it might not be as good as my other fan fictions that I have written)

As noon turned into evening, Nicky unlocked the door to his apartment and let himself inside. He had spent the whole day looking endlessly for a job to help Rod with the rent, but so far every job he applied for turned him down. He guessed that they didn't find it very funny when he put in the box that said 'Sex' 'not gay but my friend Rod does'.

"Up tight jerks…" he mumbled to himself as he kicked off his shoes and flopped down on the couch. He reached for the TV remote and switched on the old 24 inch set. After a while of channel surfing and cursing the fact they didn't have cable, he turned it off and tried to find something else to entertain him.

"Where's Rod?" he asked himself as he searched for his friend. It was supposed to be his day off from work and he knew that he didn't have any plans with Ricky since he always told him ahead of time.

That is when he heard some barely audible noises coming from the bedroom they shared. He got up from the couch and made his way over to the hallway and down to the doorway that lead into said room. He opened it a little crack and looked inside to find out what he was hearing.

That's when he saw that Rod was standing on his bed wile reciting some lines that were written down on a piece of paper that was in his hand. The strange thing was, what he was saying didn't make any sense to him.

"Little Lotte let her mind wander," he said as he made some hilarious hand gestures that to Nicky, expressed his homosexuality even further. "Little Lottie thought: Am I fonder of dolls or of goblins of shoes? Or should I be fond of the dew laced sunflower for the rose will always wither away? Alas, I should not measure a year in my life in such luxuries, but in a more meaningful way."

Nicky had to stifle his laugher, this was all too hilarious. He then got an evil idea, and he ran off to find his video camera that Rod gave him for Christmas that year. Before he even knew what he was doing, he had opened the bedroom door even further to get a clear shot of his friend and in all if his hilarity.

"In the many moments of love in a year, I have looked so far for a man to light the candle of my heart," he continued as he gazed through the only window in the room. "He ordered his fine horses and I met him at the door, and forever I wished for him to be beside me."

"_Man, I never knew that Ricky changed his life so much_," Nicky thought to himself as he continued recording the scene.

"_I wonder what Nicky would think if he were to hear this and figure out I was talking about him," _Rod thought to himself as he took a moment to take a breath.

"Round the theater rang "Vivat" as I found my love for the most live dying form of art. For its true beauty is dying in America, but when I open up the memory and I enter in, I found what true happiness is. Masquerade! We took it in; we drank it up, till we've all drowned in the light and in the sound."

Wile reciting that, he attempted to imitate some of the dancing he had seen onstage during the few occasions he could afford tickets. But both sadly and humorously, he lost his footing and fell off the bed, hitting the back of his head against the floor.

"God damn it!" he yelled as he rubbed his head and looked around for his now lost glasses. He eventually found them (it was hard since he was almost blind without them) and found where he had left off in his ramblings.

"Uh… my love radiates so bright there isn't any need for me to shout it," he found his place and jumped back onto his bed. "For my heart belongs to the stage, I wish that every night the beautiful memories would live again, and I look towards the sunrise for a new day to begin."

"There is no future, there is no past, but with my friend I live each moment like it was my last. Wile out on the town tonight, I will stop to look at the sea of smiles around me. So Little Lotte is not fond of such material goods, but of the love that the heart both takes in and creates itself."

Rod finally got down from his bed and put away the paper with his ramblings on it. Nicky quickly ran back into the living room and put away his camera before his roommate could see it and what was recorded on it. He flopped back down on the couch and pretended to be napping just as Rod walked in.

"Nicky, I didn't know you were home," he told his friend as he walked over to the couch and loomed over him.

"Oh hey," he replied as he opened one of his eyes. "I just got back home, still no luck with the job search."

"C'est la vie. Now let's go get together with Gary and the guys and get drunk, Brian said it was going to be on him."

--One week later--

"Nicky… why is there a video of me on YouTube?"

(A/N if you don't recognize all of the lines that Rod had been reciting, they come from the musicals Cats, Phantom of the Opera, and Rent. He was taking those lines and using them in a dialogue that described what he loved in his life, from his love of musicals to his strong friendships with the residents of Avenue Q)


End file.
